the return of the worrier clan
by James dark war
Summary: as an old stallion alicorn that lies waiting for Luna to return but there more secreats yet to be descoverd about him or so he thought he was the last of his kind little does he knows that he has a sister about out there. comment are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the worrier clan **

**Authors note **

**Hope you like this**

**Chapter 1**

**Epilogue**

I was walking through this heavy dark corridor I am an alicorn I have a blue body my mane and tail is silver my eyes are hazel my cutie mark is a sword on fire. It's been two days after nightmare moon was defeated by her sister and just to state I am not part of the royal family in this story I am the last of my kind though the worrier clan there's two part of the worrier clan the night clan which I am they have sworn to princess Luna then you have the light clan who have sworn to princess Celestia.

I was walking into this small room where I was chained to the walls were I was left alone. I am not under arrest you see because I am the last of the two clan's princess Celestia said this was to keep me safe I saw the doors closed and that was it I was in the dark alone.

A thousand year later the day before nightmare moon will return Celestia was standing outside this old abandon place as she entered it there were stirs that went down into an underground.

She was walking through the old corridors were opens cells laid empty except for one at the very back of the place one of the guards opened the door it ravel me as I was chained to the wall with my wings out stretch and also chained to the wall I had the ring on my horn which stopped me from using my magic she walked in "hello Blue Sky".

I lifted my head up thinking she would never visit me unless she needed me for something like important as I look her in the eye "what do you want" I was then punched in the stomach by this white unicorn who looked like he was a captain.

"Respect the princess" as the captain stated to me.

"captain shining armour please leave us alone" she order him to leave.

"Aaa the captain has to do what he is told just as well us worrier clan out rank yous all" I snorted at him as he was leaving the room.

"please listen I fear something will happen my sister will return tomorrow and well you're the last of the clan and I need you" I heard a little bit of sadness in her.

"huh year right you left me here to rote way but I still have sworn my life to Princess Luna but way should I help you" as I looked away from her.

"I know you will do it for Equestria" she was nervous after saying that.

As I heard those words I thinking about what to say then I looked at her "do they remember the clan" I then waited for her to say something.

"No they do not" I saw her looking on the ground.

"I will do it but this doesn't mean I forgive you" as I felt the chains being taken off me after so many years and the moving of the ring on my horn it felt good have you r magic coming back to you plus to move around again.

Celestia handed me a clock that cover my whole body including my face I walked outside the sun was blinding at first but it past. As we got to the palace I was getting a lot of her royal guards watching me most of the time as we were in the throne room as I could tell a letter appeared in front of her. As she written a reply I was curious "who was that from".

I saw the same pony going to punch me but I got behind him and grabbed his hoof "captain you will not try and hit him again and it was from my most faithful student said that I would be sending her to Ponyville along with you as her protector"

"Does she know what I am" I was concerned

"No she just knows your name that's all and here is your armour" a pony came up to me with my old armour and my sword which was taller than a normal royal guards sword the armour was a dark blue with a half-moon on it I place on my armour to hide the chains mark that was on me then my clock over the whole thing.

Then the door opened a purple unicorn pony came in I left the room to get some rest for tomorrow my Princess Luna will be here very soon which I can't not wait much longer for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I was on the coach heading to Ponyville to protect this Twilight pony she had a dragon name Spike "so what was your name again".

"My is Blue Sky and I am here to protect Twilight" I said as the carriage went down to the town.

I looked around the place I saw a pink earth pony came up I saw Spike was suggesting to Twilight to make friends with her "hi" she said but the pink pony gasp while in the air then rushed off to some were.

We headed to this farm called Sweet Apple Acers we saw this tan earth pony kicking a tree and she saw us coming she came up to meet us "why howdy there the names Applejack".

"hi my name is Twilight and this is Spike and Blue Sky" she shaken her hoof I wasn't pay any attention to their chats a lot or what was happening I was actually trying to see when was Ponyville was built because this town wasn't around when I was around before well let's just say disappeared during the dark days of my kind. I then caught Twilight running off so I galloped after her.

I found her talking to this blue rainbow colour pony "the name Rainbow Dash the fastest pegusies in all of Equestria" again I was merely looking around until I was interrupted by how fast she cleared the clouds away less than 10 seconds flat but I saw that Twilight mane was mess up.

Then this white unicorn came and dragged her off to her shop her name was rarity the fashion designer as I was outside guarding her but then Twilight ran past me. I rolled my eyes and chased after her again.

I caught up to her again she was scaring this yellow pegusies whose name was Fluttershy but when she saw Spike she was talking with him as we were walking to this tree which I think was a house. I found a nice looking bench outside I laid down on it thinking to myself that my Princess will be back soon. As I closed my eyes to get some rest.

It must have been hours because when I was woken it was night time I followed Twilight to this town hall were lots of other ponies were I was looking around the place then I heard a grey earth pony talking "it is my Horner to introduce the Princess Celestia" the curtains pulled back and there was nopony there the crowd gasp but I was worried even though she wasn't who I sword to.

Then this dark cloud came up and was nightmare moon when she saw me she had this smirk on her "the last of the worrier clan you are here ether to take me down".

"I am here to protect my princess" I then charged forward to her but was engulfed by this light.

As I opened my eyes I was in this bright light room and Celestia was sitting there as well "hello Blue Sky again"

"Hi so where are we then" as looked around to see if there was any way out.

"I don't know but it's up to Twilight and the others now" she was sitting next to me now "are you excited about Luna returning now"

I looked away "yes I am well at least I could see her" I then closed my eyes.

**To be continued **


	3. part 2 Chapter 3

**Part 2 Chapter 3 **

It must have been hours being in this whit room with princess Celestia until we started to fade away I closed my eyes. I felt something cold like stones I slowly opened my eye and I was in the old castle I saw Twilight and the other five mares with her and Celestia I looked around the room I found Luna on the floor before I could help her up her sister got to her first as I watch them made up and she caught site of me "Blue Sky is that you"

As I pulled off my clock to her she came up running up to me and hugged into me with tears coming down her face we saw that the others were confused except for Celestia Luna then noticed the chain mark on me.

"Sister what happened to my worrier" she looked at her in the eyes with a determinant face

"well first of all yous six girls what you see here must remain silent" they all nodded in respond "okay well you see eh is not royal but he out ranks us all he is from a powerful clan called the worrier clan there two parts who sworn there legends to us" but that wasn't the truth which will be reviled "the night clan which is him and the light clan but when the war started they stayed out of it but then they fought agents each other now he is the last one of them".

"but sister he wasn't strict anymore and where did the chain marks came from" she still had tears coming down her.

Well you see your sister thought it would be best to keep me safe by locking me up and well-being locked up turns you back into strict ways" as I hugged into her.

"sister look at it this way yous can continue were you relations ship left off and before you six jump to any ideas yes they were in love but they kept it secrets from the clan because of their rules" Celestia looked at them.

"What rule was that" I saw the Applejack was still confusing what was going on.

"well the rule is that no worriers can fall in love unless they were the worrier clan if we did fall in love with anypony well the punishment was well death that's why we kept it a secret" I finished saying we all went back to Ponyville.

As we arrived in Ponyville Luna kept on looking at my while I was in my clock there was a welcome back party with music, food, games and dances.

As the day was ending the two Princesses were heading back I was allowed to be back at my princess side. We were in the dining room Luna had order me to take my clock off so I did.

As I finished eating my dinner I headed to a room that was given to me it was on the same level as Luna just like four doors down from the room it was fairly big there was a big bed a bathroom and some closet plus a balcony.

As I stepped out into the night cool air I saw the moon as I though how beautiful it was after being locked up for a thousand year. I had a nice bath but I couldn't get all off my chain mark off I laid in my bed to get some rest in me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I was woken up to a knock on the door "who is it" I shouted out.

"It's me Luna" I quickly opened the door to let her in the room. She walked in the room "do you want to come for a walk with me"

I thought but just said "yes I would love to" she walked out I went to get my clock on and went to meet up with Luna. As I was walking through the corridors I saw captain Shining walking in the opposite direction " so why do you wear that clock".

"Look all I am going to say is that I out rank you and your two Princesses but I would like it if you stay away from me" I walked pass him.

I meet up with Luna as we were walking through the park then Luna shouted "tag your it" and started running of.

I then had a flash back of my pest it was me and Luna playing this game chasing each other for hours then I was back into reality and I started chasing after her with laughter on us.

We played for hours Luna was getting tired and I thought it was best for her to get some sleep. As I made sure she was safe and sound a royal guard came up to me "the Princess would like to see you in the throne room" he then left.

As I made my way to throne room I heard the door closed I turned to see it was Shining Armour "so why do you out rank us all".

"I wish I could tell you but I have rule to keep to only the princesses knows why but if I tell you the punishment is you being in the cell for a week" I kept my eyes on him.

He then charged into me punching me in the jaw casing me to stumble to the ground but then he kicked me in the guts.

"ha is that all you got well kill me then you will be doing me a favour but you would bring Equestria to danger" I said to him he pulled a sword over me then the door burst opened to see an angry looking princess Celestai standing

"captain Shining Armour stand down immediately" he did Celestia came running up to me and help me up of the floor.

"I am sorry your highness I just think it's wrong for any other pony to out rank you" he had his head looking down on the ground.

"I am sorry Celestia I have rules to keep to but tell him before his punishment" I looked at her in the eyes.

"captain Shining Armour do you know what would happen if you had if killed him" all she got was a shaken head saying no " the reason he out ranks my is because well my mother and father had a war with them and when they killed the last one well Equestria started dyeing slowly they had to ask forgiveness to the land then the worrier clan returned so now you know why so if he dies the land goes with him no leave I will think of your punishment tomorrow" as he left us alone.

I thought it was best if I head to bed as well for some rest after that so off I went to my bed.


	5. authors note

**Authors note**

**Hello every one thank you for reading my story I just have one thing to tell you now I might not be able to post new chapters between now and January you now with Christmas coming up and all this is because I might be busy working a lot so yeah you might not hear from in those few months so I will try to get to it if I can so leave yous all with these last few chapters that I managed to do please be patients with it and thank you very much**

**From James Dark War **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's notes**

Thanks you for sticking around these are some more chapters I did when I got time like I said with my work place keeping us in longer which tiers me out a lot so enjoy these chapters.

I got up to meet with Celestia and Shining Armour so we can give him his punishment for trying to kill me as I just said that I would agree on what every Celestia says on because I had as I wanted to get to see Luna.

As I left her to deal with the thing as I caught up with Luna "come let's take a nice fly around the castle" she taken to the air and I followed her.

As we were flying around like we were dancing to each other but she then had a smirk as far as I can see "can you still do your um laver fire boom".

As I thought about it I really haven't done it for ages but I had gone up in the air just at the right height I needed to be and folded in my wings and just let gravity do the rest as I was falling down I could feel the heat of my hooves starting then I saw the flames starting and at the back of me was a laver ball starting then "BOOM" as the explosion had gone out wards and faded away.

I got next to Luna she had her head on me "wow it still amazes me" she then lifted her head "worrier would you like to come to then grand galloping gala with me my sister and I have a plan for you".

I thought but I said "I would love to seen so you have a plan" placing on my clock.

I notice that Luna was getting tiered as I lead her to her bed room to let her to get some sleep for the rest of the day as I was just looking around the castle thinking times have changed very much but still it doesn't make me feel right knowing that I am the last of my kind as I was sure of it no history records of us even though we were seen but never known about.

I felt my eyes were getting heavy a lot so I climbed into my nice warm bed for a good well deserved rest for the day.

It's been a few days now and well Luna wanted to go and play in the snow before it was gone so we headed for the outside Shining Armour was told to make sure no pony sees us or knows about me a tall.

Luna then hit me with a snow ball then I throw one back at her the next min I knew was we were throwing snow balls at each other for hours playing in the sun I then see Luna was getting tiered as I thought she might need some rest before the night time started as she agreed to it.

As I made sure she was safe and sound I walked through the corridors when I saw two royal guards walking pass me as I got half way down something then hit me no guards are aloud near Luna's wing except for the night clan then I realised as I rushed to Luna room as I saw the door opened I sneaked in I saw the two royal guards taking out there swords and I got up to them and kicked them in the back knocking them out.

Luna heard the noise she shoot up she was wearing what looked like stars and moons pyjamas she looked around and shouted in the Canterlot voice as I thought if any pony would hear that but her sister did as she was standing at the door looking at the mess around the room.

After I told them what happened she ordered two other guards to arrest them both and left as I made sure that Luna was okay I closed the door and saw Celestia was waiting for me as we walked "I know I am not your princess and I know you would never forgive me but thank you" I could tell she was trying to say sorry to me.

"The reason I don't forgive you is because you locked me up for a thousand year ago and I could tell you where jalousie of Luna" I looked out the window the city.

"Yes but" I interrupted her.

"You are now thinking this was a mistake to let me out and once this fear of your is over you want to lock me up again just like the chain mark I have on me" I didn't look at Celestia yet.

"What no I know you can overrule me but what I was saying was seeing you two happy makes me happy now and also make me wonder if you will ever forgive me" I could tell she had sadness in her.

"Celestia I might one day not now" as I walked away with my eyes closed and a single tear came down me.

As I was in bed to get a rest before night time starts to take over.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I got up that night and placed on my armour and gone to Luna room to get her up for the night as I walked into her room and saw her sleeping away I got a funny plan in my head I quietly walked over to her bed without making a noise.

I then magic kick her which she screamed at and shouted "Blue Sky" I ran out of the room and she was chasing after me she was out of her pyjamas. After about three hours she caught me.

We both was on the ground and looked up to see a tiered Celestia "I see Blue Sky got you up for the night work I will leave you two now good night" she walked off for her rest.

As we got up of the ground and walked into this room filled with lots of ponies the high class I think as we take our seat "your highness who is this" an earth pony said pointing at me.

"This is my um personal protector" she told them the lie the truth is she is actually really protecting me so that the planet can stay alive.

As he apologised and I had taken a seat I saw that the ponies were shock as another started talking "that is princess Celestia seat".

"I have not forgiven her for something yet and she isn't my princess" I said as Luna got up to start her night court for the night.

As she finished the night off and we walked out she told me to take the night off as it was an order I had gone to my room I thought about the good old time before the days had gone to darkness as I closed my eyes and sleep.

I was standing in Ponyville the next day I saw the café and gone in Twilight was in the kitchen "hello Twilight".

She was scared but calmed after seeing it was me "Blue Sky what are you doing here".

As I was about to talk I got interrupted by three little fillies "Twilight who is this".

"Hi my name is Blue Sky and you are" I thought on how cute they were.

"My name is Sweetie Bell and this is Scootalo and Applebloom and we are the cutie mark crusaders" they all shouted out I felt like me ears were bleeding from that.

"Cute just like the Worrier Clan" I then released on what I just said and changed the talk "so I would like to talk to Twilight in privet now" as the three of them all ran away.

Me and Twilight teleported to her house and I take a seat she came in the room with some tea I need to get out of the palace the now your princess Celestia is trying to get me to forgive her" I take my cup of tea and sipped on it.

"So why don't you forgive her" she was pouring out her cup.

"It's not that easy to do it do and you wouldn't know how it feels" as I felt a little sadness going over me but I shrug it off.

"I think I know how you feel actually" Twilight said to me as I looked out the window.

"Really you know how it felt seeing some pony you like then watch them being in a war and you can't do anything about it and she gets banished away and you get locked up and the last of your kind so do you know how it felt" I tried to hold back tears from saying that.

"I didn't know I'm so sorry" she was clearly.

"It's okay and I sorry" I take the last sip of the tea I then got up and walked out and teleported back to the palace for some rest before the night.

As I walked through the halls recalling one of the rules of the clan you can't not forgive a princess until she has done something right or until you think it is the best time to forgive them. As I couldn't think maybe if I take a sleep it might help me think better I got in bed and sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I was walking through Ponyville the next morning until something bumped into me "by the cheften lords what are you three doing" I saw it was the cutie mark crusaders.

"Oh sorry Mr Blue Sky we were just collecting things for a talent show" as I could see some stuff in there wagon.

"It is okay just be careful and also be safe if your handling some tools" I watch them left me.

I continued my walk around this town I saw different places this town was amazing even though it wasn't around at the time of me before I got locked up at those dark days as I saw Twilight talking to this earth pony as they both walked up to me "Blue Sky this is Miss Cheerilee".

As I shaken her hoof I got some weird flash back I was like around the time I was little foal and I saw this earth pink pony looking down on me as I was in my mums hoofs looking up at the little earth pony.

As I came out of it as I rushed off to the nearest café but far enough I stopped and sigh I tried to get my thoughts together like what was that and other things as I calmed down I looked up at the sky and realised what time it was as I quickly tepalorted to the palace.

As I arrived Luna caught up to me "come Blue Sky me and my sister have something for you" as I did followed her.

She opened the door to reveal a black tux with golden buttons on it and a black bow on it. It looked amazing "we have found a spell that can give you a disguise for the night" Celestia was standing next to her sister "good night£ she left us two alone.

"What happened to those two guards" I asked Luna with a concern look on me.

"My sister is interrogating them the now come lets go for a nice fly around the castle" she flow out of the window with me following her.

We were dancing in the air like we always do it was fun and we enjoy every moment of it never letting anything get us down but yet I could tell something was wrong with Luna "is everything okay Luna".

"Well as much as we do enjoy the night together I can't help feel that other ponies don't enjoy it like we do" she had tears coming down her.

"Luna I am sure there are ponies out there that enjoys the night more than we do there's lots of thing they can do like study the stars the planets and so much more". I was hugging into her.

As she calmed down by watching the night sky we had gone for some rest as I climbed into the bed and let the night take over me.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I got up one day and found a newspaper and on the front of it was Fluttershy and it said "Fluttershy the new Equestria model" it showed her in a dress she looked worried but I thought maybe this was just a one day thing.

As weeks went on I kept looking at Fluttershy in paper, on products and even on apples. I was walking through the castle and Celestia came out of her bedroom she was wearing this pink fluffy thing she noticed me she back in the room with embarrassment I was smiling at the scene in my head.

I wanted to talk to Fluttershy as we were in this nice small room "so Fluttershy do you like this stuff because if you don't it not too late to change your mind".

"Oh um yes I know that but it is just that I am too shy to speak out but if you don't mind me asking why are you asking about this" she had the right to know why.

"It just that when I was born I never really had choices in my life always being brought up for what was the good of the planet I was always training on how to fight and that what I see in this photo is you so young so you always have choices to make never be like me trained to stick to one path you have lots of paths that will lead to the right life you want never forget that" I felt sad after saying that.

"Thank you and I think I know what to do now good bye" she rushed out the room as I was happy for her.

As I walked through the castle I saw that captain Shining Armour who I most defiantly wont forgive "Blue Sky I just want to say how sorry I am for trying to kill you".

"Its okay captain but I won't be forgiven you but thank you for making sure that no pony find out about me or Luna as well" I walked away from him.

I was in the dining room when Celestia came in "Blue Sky have you keep that other thing as a secret".

"Yes I have don't worry I will not tell any pony about it" I thought back to the scene it was when I was walking through the corridors when I heard music playing as I gone to investigate on it.

It came from Celestia bedroom as I had a peek in she was dancing in a pink ballet dress and was dancing perfectly very well actually as she saw me she got absolutely embarrass about this as she keep asking me to keep it quiet she thinks that no pony would like there princess doing some ballet which I think is rubbish I think she should do it because if you always wanted to do something do it before it is too late.

As my diner came in front I tucked right into it. As I finished it like in three second flat I walked to my room thinking what this Miss Charliee to me was.

As I was in my room as I continued to wonder what that flask back I had in the town I had never had a sister in my life as I sight and just gave up on this.

I looked out the window seeing the ponies doing there things like shopping and other things then something else came into my mind is it the right time to tell them about my kind but if I do then that means Luna and Celestia would lose everything no pony knows about this dark keep secret.

I knew why the clan didn't like to have this life the high court and the chef who is my father he was an all-black around he is a good caring pony his name is chef Black Sky he my mother who was a light blue sky body that is where I got my name from I am the same colour as my mum and she had a heavy light blue tail her name was Light Blue Sky.

The court and my father didn't want to de treated like gods just because we hold the planet life time on us doesn't mean we want to be treated like that we just want to be like any other pony. as I closed my eyes for a nice little rest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been three days now that Fluttershy was famous as I was walking in the strrets of Ponyville until I was knock into by three little fillies "by the lord of chef Scootaloo if you cant ride that without knocking into ponies then I will teach myself" as I got off the ground.

"Sorry Blue Sky we were just going to ask Rainbow Dash about her cutie mark story" she was very sorry.

"I see you are still trying to get them never giving up mm just like us worrier clan" as I snapped out and looked at them three.

"Blue Sky what is your story for your cutie mark" I was shock that they would like to know my story about my cutie mark.

"Well it all began when I was 12 years old and I was with my teacher who specialises on how to fight with a sword and fire and I had to use the sword with the fire wrapped around it as I kept on failing number of times when all of a sudden I managed to get the fire on the sword and using the sword as my weapon as I was happy I looked to my teacher who pointed to my flank and there it was a sword on fire as I shown my parent they were proud of my" as I reflect on that past in my life.

"Wow that was so cool oh we almost forgot Rainbow Dash" as they rushed off to find her as I was smiling at them as they remind my about the clan that would never give up on anything at all.

As I continued my walk through the town until I got another flash back it was when I was able to walk and I was with that same pony in this field "come on brother mum says we can play for a few hour before diner is ready" as I heard her say to my.

"I am coming sister remember I just got taught on how to walk" I shouted back at this pony then the scene faded as I was back into reality.

As I thought that is it time to get some answers here as I walked to a quiet open field as I closed my eyes and concentrating on contacting the dead as it had taken me a few hours until I heard a familiar as I opened my eyes and it was true there was my mum and dad all in white colour "hello son we are glad you managed to contact us through this spell" my mum said to me bringing joy to me.

"Thank you mum listen I want nothing but the truth now did I had a sister or not" as I saw their looks on their faces like I did.

"Son you did had sister" my father said with sadness in him.

"What her name" as I wanted to know so badly.

"her name is miss charliee" I was shock to know that yet she didn't look like me.

"So why let her go your own daughter let me guess because she wasn't an alicorn" as I think this was why.

"Yes but we wanted to keep her but the court over voted us so that why we made sure she would go to a nice family who would look after her but there is a spell to unlock both of your memories here" my father horn touched my head as all my lost memories came flooding back to me the time we spent together play together protected each other as well.

As the flashes stopped I had tears coming down me "son tell her we love her more than anything in the world same with you good bye" as they both faded away leaving my alone in the field.

I had teleported to the palace in time for the night job with Luna I still had a few tears coming down my as I looked at the clock it read I still had a little time to get a quick rest before Luna has to get up as I got on my bed and closed my eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

I got Luna up out of bed for the night time work as she was concerned of me "worrier is something wrong with you" she looked me in the eyes.

As I gazed back I sight "I just found out that I had sister all this time who is still alive today" I was still looking into Luna's beautiful eyes.

"That is great news this means your not the last of your kind then although she would need protection now but any way does she knows this yet" she was excited about this news.

"No I think I should tell her tomorrow even though that is the day when every thing is getting ready for the grand galloping gala" we came to this brown huge door.

"Listen my worrier stay out here and think on it if your sure then I will come with you" she walked in the room leaving me to think on this thing.

It must have been hours when Luna came out "Luna I am sure that I want to do this tomorrow" she was jumping up and down with joy in her then she bragged to this hall where the gala is going to be held.

She started to dance around me as I did the same we didn't taken our eyes off each other this dance was a little bit different it was faster than any ones we did together.

As we came to an end still our eyes were lock on to each other as we both were breathing fast and sweat was pouring down us fast we both heard clapping as we looked to see Celestia standing at the front door with a smile on her.

"Sister why are you spying on me and my worrier" she was shock to see her.

"I wasn't spying my dear sister I was walking past when I saw the lights on and I thought about turning them off then I saw you two dancing away as I didn't want to interrupt your dancing any way good night" she walked off leaving us two alone in the hall.

So do you think on telling Equestria about your kind yet" Luna was asking me.

"I am still thinking on that actually" as we walked out the hall.

"Well okay good night my worrier" she walked off to her bedroom as I gone to mince.

As I climbed into bed and closed my eyes for the night think what might happen tomorrow will ther be tears or will the not be tears as I was in a sleep.

The next day Luna came into my bedroom waking me up by magic kicking me out of my bed as the pain died down I saw Luna was wearing socks on she wears different kind of colour ones like green means she is happy, yellow means she is excited but yet pink means she is in a sexy way athough that never actually happen but she told me.

"we both got into the carriage and sat in salience I was think on what to sat to her and how to approach this the best way I can as the sun was blinding my eyes my eyes were still not use to the brightness of the sun yet.

A few hours later the carriage came to a stop as I climbed out Luna wished me good lucky on this as she had gone off back to the palace as I saw the house I knocked on the door.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

As I waited for some pony to open the door I looked at her house it was nice there it wasn't too big or too small it looked like the type of house I would love to stay in as the door open and Miss Charliee saw me "yes how I may help you".

"Hello I have some news that you might like to hear is there some place we can talk in privet" as I was nervous about this talk to her.

"Yes come in" she stepped aside and allowed me to come in to her house there was a couch one chair a table in the middle of the room a stair case that went up to the second floor as I sat down on the couch opposed of her.

"Now this may sound very strange to you but have you ever heard of the worrier clan" as I gotten a shaken head "okay well I am one of them actually I was the last of them until I found out that I had a sister but she wasn't like me at all she was an earth pony and I am an alicorn pony as there was a high court who voted agents our father to get rid of my sister and well I found out that she live here in Ponyville do you know where I am going here" I wanted to make sure she knew at least the hints I was giving away.

"Yes I think I do but it can't be me can it" she was really confused now.

"Yes it is you I can unlock your memories from the past if you like" she nodded as I charged up my powers to get the spell right as I touched her head I felt the power going into her body as I was breathing heavily to gain my energy "do you remember".

"Yes I do your my brother" she hugged into me I felt tears coming down her "I missed you my little brother how is mum and dad" as this made a knot in my throat.

As I explained everything to her right up to where I was locked up and how I found out then I gave her the message from mum and dad as she was crying "let's go for a walk sister like we always do" as I picked her up off the ground and we head to the park.

The sun was still high in the sky as me and Miss Charliee was walking through the park as I then heard her starting to sing a song.

You were the best brother that I

Could have asked for

You protected me when I needed you

You were there when I needed you like

When bullies or when I was sad and alone.

I then began to sing along to something in my head.

You were the best sister I could ask for

In my life as I keep you safe as you

Keep me happy right to the end of the days.

As we both were still running through the park then we both sang together at the last few lines.

But as the sun made its way down

And it started to get colder

We thought nothing would keep us apart

But then the time came as we were

Separated as our memories were locked up

But after thousands of years we found each other again

As I found my little brother

As I found my big sister but

Yet we are again togetherrrrr.

As the sun started to make way down me and my sister were enjoying the mood together "brother where do you live".

"I live in the palace protecting Luna but that is basically a lie she is more of protecting me" we reached the front door of Miss Charliee house.

"Do I still have my powers" she asked me I just nodded yes "will we see each other again I hate to stay away from you any more than we have".

"We will see each other again trust me" she closed the door I teleported to the palace were I was meet with a worry looking princess Celestia.

"Blue Sky Luna was pony nap when she was coming back here and we found this letter read this" she handed me a piece of paper that I saw years ago.

As I read it "Dear Princess Celestia

We have captured your sister because we feel that she isn't paying for her crimes and that she should.

From the unknown ponis"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After I read the letter I looked at the paper it wasn't the kind of normal paper that any pony would use as I remember "my clan would only use this special type of paper we have it stored some place" as I tried to remember where.

"Do you know were" Celestia was clearly worried because she was pacing back and forth now.

As I got it "yes it is in an old warehouse but I don't think it is still there it was at the back of this city" I think to myself hoping it might be still there.

"It is still there" as I looked at Celestia who was smiling as I ran out not wasting any time.

I looked at the warehouse where the clan would have stored some stuff like papers, extra bits of amour or just some other random things. There were two earth ponies outside the door.

I was on the roof looking directly down on them and jumped landing perfectly on top of them knocking them out. As I looked at the door but then thought it might have been better to go through the roof after all as I climbed up to the roof once more as I looked up at the sky I knew I have to hurry for the grand galloping gala might start any time soon.

On the roof there was one window open as I looked in the building I was shocked at what I saw there was cages with different ponies from earth ponies, unirons with this black ring around their horns to stop them using their magic and Pegasus with this metal ring around their body to stop them from flying as this brought back the time I was locked up.

As I came out of the shock I heard some ponies talking about Luna was in the back room as I made my way there on the catwalk it wasn't a big room but it was a fair size in the room was Luna on a chair tied up in the middle a unicorn pony talking to Luna who was scared "so princess we managed to get you away from that weird pony that you were hiding behind mm how should we make you pay for your crime" as he was walking around her.

"Please just let me go and don't talk about worrier like that" she was crying.

"I could let you go but then that means you're not paying for your crimes I could give you to the diamond dogs for extra bits or I could keep you for myself" he kept on walking around her.

I couldn't take any more of it as I jumped in the room as the unicorn was shock by this "who are you" he shouted at my.

"I am just a personal bodyguard" I snickered at him through my clock as he shouted for the rest to come in the room I charged up my magic and pulling my sword casing a fire shock wave push the ponies who came in back knocking them out cold.

As I saw that unicorn cowering away in the corner "who… who are… you" he said shaky.

"I am just a pony but unfortunate for you pony nap a princess and slave trading plus braking an entrance on my grounds is punishable by death" as I stuck my sword in him giving him a quick and painless death.

I untied Luna as she quickly hugged into my with tears coming down her then the royal guards came in eventually as they saw the mess I told there captain to clean this mess up as I take Luna back to the palace with me.

I teleported with Luna to the palace as we were meet with a hug from Celestia with tears coming down her as well "thank you Blue Sky".

When we managed to calm Luna down and cleaned her up as I didn't peppier for what she was going to ask her sister "sister can I still go to the gala it will help my take my mind off tonight".

"Are you sure Luna" as Luna just nodded as we agreed it might be best for her this might help her.

As I got into my tux it felt weird without my armour on me at all but I have to admit I did look great in it. I saw Luna in her silver sparkly dress she looked beautiful in it "are you ready to turn into a unicorn and like we said you turn back after tonight" I trust Luna and Celestia to do this on me as I closed my eyes I felt warm then I felt my bones moving and something like it was going away I opened my eyes and I looked and saw my wing were not the anymore it felt really strange not having your wing on you.

As I and Luna was standing at the front door of the hall with our hoofs wrapped around each other then the door opened as we both taken a deep breath and walked in the hall.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We entered the hall every pony there was looking on us while we made our way to the centre of the hall I saw there were food, music and dances going on.

We made our way to the centre and looked into each other eyes then we began to dance to the music ignoring the ponies who were looking at us two we never taken our eyes off each other then the music stopped as we finished off and the room was filled with clapping and cheering.

We walked to the table looking at the food then I saw that Pinkie pony zooming past me as I thought but ignored it.

"Come my little worrier lets see my sister" Luna walked ahead of me I was following behind her.

She caught up to her sister as I was talking to Twilight who looked board "so what seems to be the problem".

Well I want to talk to Celestia but there all these high class ponies keeps on coming up to get to say hello" Twilight was saying

"Well here's a thing try to be patients and the reward would be good at the end" until Luna was finished and dragged me off with her.

We were in the garden looking up at the night sky as the moon shined out so brightly "Luna it looks beautiful tonight" as I looked up at the sky.

"Yes it is isn't it" we looked in to each other eyes and got closer until we back off each other and looked away "we should go back in doors" Luna got up and walked ahead.

As we got inside we saw Pinkie Pie dancing and singing on stage and then she started smashing up some of the instruments then started bouncing around on the floor.

Then we saw Rainbow Dash trying to get the attention of the Wunderbolt but failed to do it and then both felt the room shaking until the doors burst opened as animals came running in with and angry Fluttershy.

Me and Luna got out of the room first and was in this little café as we were eating together until Twilight and her friends was with her "so that was a great way to end my sisters party" Luna said to them all.

"Yes we are sorry for it" Twilight said to us.

As Luna sister then came in after them with a smile on her as we both finished our doughnuts we were making our way back to the palace.

"So what do you think will happen next" Luna was asking me.

"I don't know but good night Luna" I walked into me room and jumped in me eye and closed my eyes for the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I was walking through the corridor until something caught my eye sight I was what looked like a pink cloud in the air I though how strange was that as I continued on with me walk of the nice sun day I was trying to get my eyes to get used to the sun more often but that wasn't happening a lot as my eyes were used to the night of the darkness.

Until something white had engulfed me as I looked around I was in this white huge room as I heard laughter then this Dranqueliet "Hello you do you know me".

"Yes of course I do my clan fought agents your kind for years and your name is Discord" as I looked him in the eye.

"Yes well I must go the now but I will back for you later" he left me alone I knew this power to well as my father taught me too well on how to counter act.

As I thought maybe I will wait because I never actually got to fight with one of his kind before until I heard him coming back again "let me guess you're the last worrier clan".

"Yes as I know how to get out" as I charged up me horn until I was hit by some magic.

"Ha I knew that trick" he was just standing there laughing.

As I tried to do it again but could as there was a surge of pain going through me as I realised what it was but he couldn't know that only the higher of his kind knows that "How did you know that spell".

"What the one were it can kill your clan very slowly as it rips the power out of you" he was saying with a smile on his face.

"Yes only your higher ones knows that" As I felt another wave of pain going through me as I clinch my teeth's together to fight the pain.

"Yes well even though I wasn't a higher one before the last one of my kind were killed he taught me it very well and I know you have a sister out there I might pay her a visit" he started to go away.

"No you leave her alone" as I collapse to the ground as more pain was going through my body as I third to fight it off then my eyes closed.

I was waken up I saw Discord standing there "Ah I thought you had already gone to the death part but guess you're still hanging on to life".

"Why don't you just kill me the now" as I had more pain going through me more than last time.

"I could but I am enjoying this watching you die slowly" he summoned that pink cloud and sat on it "guess some ponies want to have a chat with me" he left again.

I thought about how am I going to get out of here as I can't use my powers to do it for this will speed the spell up more faster and kill me faster.

As I just laid there waiting foe the spell to kill me off I knew it was against one of the rules a worrier would never give up or surrender but what can I do the only ponies in all of my life can stop this spell in my mother and father as they are the expired in all this.

As I was laying there just thinking to myself as I thought on how long Discord has been gone for until the white room began fading away as I closed my eyes.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I opened my eyes and I was in the throne room where Celestia and her sister was Luna came running up to me and hugged into me with tears coming down her "my little worrier are you j

"I am sorry Luna but I am dyeing slowly where is discord" as I wanted to know what happen with him.

"No don't think about him is there anything we can do to stop this" she was clearly wanted to help.

"no there isn't only my mum and dad knows but they cant help either" as I hugged into her as well.

Then there was a bright flash as two ponies who I could tell who it was "son" my mum came out and rushed up to me.

"Listen there isn't much time but there is a way to stop this no we knew you both were in love but we will explain that later for now both of you have to take these" my father brought out two bracelets.

We both take one "now place them on you left hoof as you son will start feeling you life coming back" we did then I felt the pain being relieved and going away from me.

"Son those bracelet are the way to stop that spell and there is more to this we knew you both where in love as we didn't tell any pony as we thought we allow you two to stay in love these bracelet though now make both of your life as one you two are connected to each other as one would feel the pain of the other so you know if you're in danger or in pain" my father said as I didn't know that.

"So this means we can feel every emotion of each other" Luna was saying.

"Yes you can well we must go the now but son look after her and stop hiding in the shadow anymore let the kingdom know about us and what we did and do in the past and up to now tell them everything of us good bye" my mother said as this felt good now as I didn't need to think on that thing anymore.

"I will mum good bye" they both faded away "so what happen to Discord".

"Well Twilight and her friends stop him by turning him into a statue again" Celestia said from behind us two.

"That is wonderful news" as Luna help me up off the ground.

"Let go and celebrate for their heroism" Celestia walked off ahead of us two.

"So Luna wants to help me tell the kingdom about my clan and all" she was jumping for joy as I knew the answer to this.

We all were watching Celestia saying a few speech about Twilight and her friends and gave them a medal each as the crowed then cheered on as me and Luna was in the back ground as she was hugging into me with a smile on her.

As there was a party with dances and food going on but me and Luna was someplace else as we felt today wasn't the best time to tell them all about me and us.

"Listen my little worrier seen so we are now in love how about this rather seen so you sleeping in that bedroom all by yourself and in me bed it gets lonely now and then you can sleep in my room from now on" She had a strict way on her.

"Okay I can live with that" I was smiling away until I felt she was getting tired and we gone to her bedroom for the night.

Author notes

thanks for read so far but don't worry there are more chapters to come soon have a merry christmas and a great holiday fans


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I woke up and saw Luna sleeping away next to me with a smile on as I remembered what tonight was for her nightmare night "Luna wake up" I said quietly she didn't even move an inch then a plan came into my head.

I take a deep breath and tried to do the same shouting voice that Luna did "wake up Luna" she jumped in the air was fright.

"Worrier how dear you" she was angry

"Sorry love but it is time for you to get up for you wanted to go to Ponyville for the nightmare night" I was now thinking maybe shouting to her wasn't a good idea.

She gave chase to me as I was running down the hall fearing for my life but she magic kicked me which caused me to yelp in pain as it was sore but as I looked I saw smirk Luna walking ahead of me.

"So are you ready for your nightmare night" I caught up to her.

"Yes well a little but with Twilight and her friends and with you next to me I can make it through the night" she hugged into me with a smile on her.

As it was night time and Luna was on the carriage that looked different but I didn't think on it much as I just jumped on.

The trip was quiet Luna was just hugging into me as I was returning the hug but we felt the carriage going down as the town was getting near until suddenly stop scaring the town ponies as she jumped out same with me I didn't land near the ponies though as I was wearing my clock the now for the kingdom wasn't told yet but tomorrow they will in the newspaper.

I saw Luna scaring the ponies out of their life I thought maybe I should go and talk to her but Twilight bet me to it first as I would just stand next to her Twilight was showing Luna to go someplace she thought that might help her to act normal around the town ponies.

As we walked I caught site of a nice beautiful cottage as I thought who might live in it I was looking over the cottage Twilight knocked on the front door until I saw it was Fluttershy as was shy she tried to close the door Twilight stopped her from doing that and drag her out in front of Luna she was scared curled up into a ball almost as this was not good to see this but every time I try to interfere I am always stop by either Luna or Twilight.

As I had enough I just left them to do what ever they are doing I was wanting to catch up with me sister Miss Cheerilee I found her with some bunch of three little fillies as I knew who they were the cutie mark crusaders.

"Hello sister" I whispered into her ear she jumped up and she gave me slap.

"Don't do that brother" she calmed down.

"I am sorry but anyway how are things here from the last time I saw you" I walked nest to her.

"It has been challenging getting use to my powers even though I don't have a horn but it been good" we both was walking around the town until lots of little foals and a Pink pony dressed in a chicken suit ran past us screaming.

"Well you don't see that every day now" I said confused to see that happening.

"Yes it is I think that was Pinkie Pie running with them" Cheerilee said less confused then me she must be used to this thing then.

As I saw Luna running around chasing little foals as I thought good she learned how to play with normal ponies as grabbed me "come worrier we must go now back to the palace" we got onto the carriage and of we went I shouted good bye to my sister as she did the same back to me.

We both arrived at the palace she was going to her bedroom she was tiered from all the running around the night but for me I just laid next to her as my eyes felt heavy then I was out for the count.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I woke up to find that Luna wasn't next to me as I thought mm I wonder where she could by but I was interrupted by Luna jumping on me "guess what lover" she was excited for some reason.

"I don't know what" I really had no idea what she was excited for the day.

Well today I and my sister is going on a contest called the sister hoof days where we are up agents other sister ponies oh and I got that pony who will be coping that book you said to copy" she eventually got off and allowed me to get off the bed.

"Is that the one about my clan and all" I looked to her and saw her nodding "Good that should get you and your sister kingdom to know about me just like my mum said to do" I hugged into her.

"Come lets go now for we have to go there oh and um when we do this though we will be different ponies so try not to jump out of the crowd when I get hurt or my sister" she walked out of the room and I followed her.

"So you and Celestia is doing this thing just for fun" I thought on how funny this would be as we were on our way to Ponyville.

I looked out and saw a huge crowd there mostly mares were on the field as they got out and behind a tree as I was waiting I felt like hours they I turned to see a little filly she was a Pink body and a light pink mane and tail and then the same pony like the little filly bit bigger came out "Luna and Celestia" they nodded

We heard a pony shouting out that the race was about to begin "Okay worrier you stay at the stands were the other ponies are and blend in with the crowd oh and try not to jump out if we get hurt" Luna shouted while running to the starting line .

I made my way to one of the stands and saw Applejack with Sweetie Bell I think next to Luna and Celestia then I heard a scream and they were of jumping over the first object which was a mud pit as they cleared it but I saw Applejack fell in it but I think she meant it the way she did it.

As I watch the rest climbing over boxes as Luna and Celestia they made it over but all muddy Applejack helped Sweetie Bell over the boxes as she was struggling to get over them they got to the part were they had to eat two pies fast they just hit the table and the pies flew into their mouths then the ran on.

The next part they all came to was to push the hay stack to this line as Celestia and Luna did it with flying colours then Applejack and Sweetie Bell past it next as they moved on to where they had to stump on grapes and fill up a jar with the juice they were done leave the other ponies behind.

They came up to a part were they had to get an egg to the basket safely they past Luna and Celestia at least I think it was but as the egg from the two other ponies dropped it and it smashed hitting the ground.

Applejack and Sweetie Bell was running for the finish line until two other ponies which was Luna and Celestia was closing in as my heart was racing on who would make it over the finish line but all there was dust as it settled down I saw it was Luna and Celestia I was happy for them to work together and win at the end.

They take their trophy as the crowd was happy for them to win and they did not known that was their princess doing the race as Luna came up to me and hugged into me with a smile on her "We won I didn't thought we could win"

"Yep you and your sister did do it" we hugged in to each other.

As the day gone by and night taken over I was tiered thanks to the time Luna woken me up at as I closed my eyes on the bed as I was out.


End file.
